


L’oceano porta il colore dei suoi occhi

by Shireith



Series: Writober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Post S7
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: Nello sguardo della principessa, carico di mille emozioni positive, azzurro come il mare, Lance riscoprì la gioia per tutte le cose, che, per quanto piccole, non sono mai completamente banali. Si perse a contemplare il suo volto con la stessa meraviglia con cui Allura osservava il mare, e gli sembrò di innamorarsi di nuovo – e forse era davvero così, perché il loro, del resto, era un amore giovane, di quello che brucia con un’intensità che, seppur astratta, può quasi scottare.Writober, giorno 7: vento (lista rossa)





	L’oceano porta il colore dei suoi occhi

Dalla grande superficie argentina che si stagliava di fronte ai loro occhi s’alzava un vento fresco e mediamente forte: era il respiro dell’Atlantico, che spirava in tutte le direzioni come a voler ribadire la libertà che gli apparteneva.

Allura distese le braccia fin dove i suoi limiti glielo permettevano, come se volesse raggiungere qualcosa di invisibile alla vista e acciuffarlo con le dita; schiuse gli occhi, volse il capo all’indietro e inspirò profondamente, e facendolo sembrava desiderasse accogliere una porzione di quel vento nei suoi polmoni e conservarla lì per sempre. Rimase in quella posizione per diverse frazioni di tempo, accogliendo con piacere quel dolce fenomeno soffiare tra le sue ciocche bianche fino a smuovere l’intera chioma, che ora imitava il fluttuare delle onde.

Mare.

Così lo chiamavano i terrestri, che ne parlavano con poco coinvolgimento, come se fosse normale amministrazione. E difatti lo era. Il mare lo davano per scontato, gli uomini, perché era da sempre parte delle loro giornate; alcuni ci abitavano vicino, altri molto lontano, ma tutti sapevano che era lì, che esisteva, e che l’avrebbero sempre trovato, se solo l’avessero voluto. 

Anche Lance, dal canto suo, l’aveva sempre dato per scontato, il mare come tante altre cose. Aveva imparato ad apprezzare di più anche le piccole cose della vita soltanto quando la guerra che coinvolgeva tutto l’universo l’aveva stretto nella sua morsa e inviato lontano, catapultandolo in una realtà del tutto nuova a quella cui era sempre stato abituato. Adesso che aveva fatto ritorno sulla Terra, si era a poco a poco riabituato alla sua vecchia routine, ed era grato ogni giorno di camminare sul terriccio terrestre, di respirare l’aria terrestre e di sfamarsi di cibo terrestre. Aveva acquistato una nuova consapevolezza che prima non aveva mai neanche accarezzato con la mente, semplicemente perché non ne aveva avuto il motivo.

Allo stesso modo, Allura, il cui mondo era stato spazzato via da un momento all’altro, se n’era resa conto troppo tardi. Eppure, pur non potendo più ammirare le bellezze perdute di Altea, il resto dell’universo era ancora in piedi. Indebolito da secoli e secoli di guerra, sì, ma in piedi. C’era la Terra, piena di peculiarità che la principessa non avrebbe mai immaginato. Come il mare, che ora incantava i suoi sensi più di quanto non potesse fare con qualsiasi altro essere umano – perché, se Lance e gli altri vi erano stati lontani per più di un anno, lei non l’aveva nemmeno mai visto.

Nello sguardo della principessa, carico di mille emozioni positive, azzurro come il mare, Lance riscoprì la gioia per tutte le cose, che, per quanto piccole, non sono mai completamente banali. Si perse a contemplare il suo volto con la stessa meraviglia con cui Allura osservava il mare, e gli sembrò di innamorarsi di nuovo – e forse era davvero così, perché il loro, del resto, era un amore giovane, di quello che brucia con un’intensità che, seppur astratta, può quasi scottare. 

Avrebbe passato l’eternità così, se solo avesse potuto E anche se il tutto sembrò davvero durare un’eternità, non si trattò invece che di questione di pochi minuti.  
Allura lasciò che il vento le carezzasse la pelle scura con la stessa gentilezza del tocco di una madre per un altro paio di minuti. Poi riaprì gli occhi e si volse a guardare Lance, che l’avrebbe aspettata anche una vita intera, se fosse stato necessario.

«È bellissimo» commentò semplicemente. La sola vista di quel panorama aveva suscitato in lei una miriade di emozioni e sensazioni differenti, ma le parole non erano sufficienti a descrivere con accuratezza nemmeno una delle tante. Era qualcosa che le persone dovevano vivere in silenzio, lasciando che fossero i cuori a esprimere ciò a cui le parole non potevano arrivare.

Allura compì qualche passo in direzione di Lance e prese posto al suo fianco, sedendosi a sua volta sulla sabbia. Era scalza, come le aveva suggerito il ragazzo, e anche la sensazione dei piedi che frusciavano fra mille granelli color oro era qualcosa che avrebbe descritto come unico nel suo genere. Li immerse ancora più in profondità e poi li tirò nuovamente fuori, giocandovi come fosse una bambina. «Venivi spesso qui, da piccolo?» domandò, puntando i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli scuri di lui.

«Sì» confermò. «Ogni anno, nel periodo in cui faceva più caldo, affittavamo una casa e tutta la famiglia si riuniva qui.» Lance si perse nel racconto di un aneddoto che riguardava lui e Veronica, e Allura rimase ad ascoltarlo in silenzio, un sorriso genuino a ingentilire i tratti del suo volto.

Lance, che possedeva un cuore grande, amava la sua famiglia con tutto il suo io, e Allura amava prestare attenzioni ai racconti che la riguardavano, senza far caso al luogo o al tempo. A volte erano fuori, in mezzo al resto del mondo, e un particolare di ciò che li circondava ricordava al ragazzo un avvenimento passato, o una semplice frase. Altre, invece, erano solo loro due, cullati dal caldo di una coperta e un letto condivisi. E Lance parlava, parlava, e ancora parlava, senza mai stancare né l’uno né l’altro.

***

Poi, una volta, poco tempo dopo, senza preavviso, nel bel mezzo dell’ennesimo scambio di storie di vita, successe che Allura toccò il profilo dell’orecchio sinistro di Lance e lo setacciò con curiosità, senza tuttavia dire niente che spiegasse il motivo di tale gesto.

Lance s’interruppe all’improvviso e le indirizzò due occhi interrogativi.

Allura abbozzò un sorriso. «Sono buffe, però non sono male.»


End file.
